particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami
Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami, known in English as the Muslim Centre Party (MCP) is a moderate Islamist political party in Badara. History The Muslim Centre Party was founded in April of 3124 in the nation of Badara. Initially the party was founded a liberal party that promoted a progressive Islamist stance. However, soon after its foundation the ruling coalition began government reforms that sought to dismantle the monarchy. The MCP quickly lost its liberal label and became more accurately deemed as conservative, due to its staunch defense of the royal family and of its connection to Badara's Islamic-based culture. This stance effectively set up the MCP as the opposition party for the coming years. After the foundation of Badara's Libertarian Party, the MCP saw a surge of influence. The two parties composed the opposition to the Al-Jubhat al-Jumhuriyyah al-Badariyah and the Libertarians backed the Muslim Centre Party for upcoming elections. In both rounds of voting in the 3137 elections, Abdullah Azaida placed first, winning the position as Ra'iis of Badara, the head of state. Following the election the Green-Yellow Coalition was formed with the Libertarian Party to control the government. Immediately into office Ra'iis Abdullah Azaida's first action was the balancing of the budget and eliminating Badara's persisting massive debt. Azaida's government continued strong into 3142. Around this time the Al-Jubhat al-Jumhuriyyah al-Badariyah completely dissolved, leaving Badara with two parties; the MCP and the Libertarians. Over a hundred empty seats were in parliament and the Libertarians had a plurality in this situation. They quickly began proposing radical legislation, abandoning the tradition of compromise seen in the past years. In May 3142 the Green-Yellow Coalition was disestablished and Abdullah Azaida called for the resignation of Libertarian cabinet members. Rather than step down the Libertarians quickly used their advantage in parliament to sweep in a new cabinet composed of just their party, against the will of the Ra'iis. Libertarian domination continued until the next elections when a new political party, the Al-Wataniyya Ba'ath Harakat, appeared in the polls. Badara was again a multi-party state and the Libertarian upper-hand was taken away. Soon the MCP started to seek the establishment of a government coalition with the new party. Ideology Hizb al-Wasat al-Islami is commonly categorized as having moderate Islamist ideology. The party was founded initially as a liberal political party, but political reforms that occurred shortly after its founding caused the party to be more appropriately defined as conservative due to its support for the monarchy. Ideological designations for the MCP changed again the 3140s when libertarian and laissez-faire policy was swept through parliament. The MCP took up opposition to much of the economic policy and began working towards having more market regulation and more social programs. The MCP was again a liberal party. Electoral Performance The Muslim Centre Party has overall performed well for its young status as a political party. Support for the party has been further bolstered by its status as the sole opposition in government. United Badaran Front Chronology of UBF Actions Youth of the Muslim Centre Category:Political parties in Badara